Bedtime Reminisce
by Lanche
Summary: Legolas entertains the family with a bedtime story about the first time he met Aragorn.
1. Chapter 1

**Bedtime Reminisce**

_Summary: Legolas entertains the family with a bedtime story about the first time he met Aragorn._

_Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings below to J.R.R. Tolkien (bow). I only play in his universe. I promise to put everyone back when I'm done._

_------------_

Chapter 1

-----------

_Fourth Age Year 59_

The childish laughter rang out, filling the room with its sound of silver bells as he walked into the room. The laughter, which had started alone, soon was joined by others; not as young but still without the constraint that long decades of living brought. The blond Elf listening felt his lips curl up in a smile in response as he settled on a couch. There was nothing, in his opinion, that matched the joy that came from listening to a child laugh. The lingering tension he felt from the earlier meetings dissolved as he fondly watched the golden-haired child. Her blue eyes, the color of the summer sky, sparkled with amusement as she encouraged her older sister to continue playing the game. The eldest two siblings also participated; throwing their dignity to the wind as they impersonated the different creatures they drew from the deck of cards.

"It is fun to watch the children, is it not?" A friendly voice interrupted the Elf's musings as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

Legolas smiled at his friend as Aragorn walked past him and dropped into a chair next to the couch where the lord of Ithilien sat. The richly decorated room - with its wall tapestries, floor rugs and furniture upholstered in bold colors - echoed Arwen's taste. The room was known throughout Minas Tirith simply as "the family room." Despite the rich decorations, the room was filled with toys and books for children. The shelves held a myriad of options for young hands to play with and learn from. On the lowest shelves were toys for very young children, unused except when visitors brought their children or grandchildren. As the shelves stretched towards the ceiling, the toys grew more mature and then gave way to books, drawing paper and intricate puzzles.

However, the room was not known as the family room simply due to its contents, but more because it seemed to have absorbed the joy of its inhabitants and exuded warmth even when no one was present. It was the favorite room of each member of the Telcontar household, for a myriad of reasons. It was rarely empty. The king and queen of the reunited Gondor often entertained friends and ambassadors from the lands surrounding Minas Tirith and Gondor. They encouraged all visitors to bring their families. Tonight, however, it was only family present, as Legolas had long been Aragorn's brother in everything but ancestors.

Legolas drew his gaze away from the youths on the floor and answered Aragorn's question. "It is wonderful to see." He paused briefly. "I am thankful you returned from Arnor. I have missed all of you." Before the king of Gondor could reply, he continued. "I have to admit, I am surprised that Gailrin can still get Eldarion to play this game. I would have thought it was undignified."

Aragorn laughed softly. "It is quite rare." He stopped and smiled fondly as Arwen entered the room. She was beautiful and still maintained a glow despite giving up her elven immortality. Her desire to stay with Aragorn allowed Frodo to sail West in her place. Legolas reflected silently that some of her glow came from the joy of a woman who loved and was loved. She appeared youthful; the years marked their passage only slightly on her except for the depth in her gray eyes. But tonight they were youthful as well as she smiled back at her husband and sat gracefully on the small couch next to Legolas.

"What is quite rare?" she questioned, having overheard her husband's answer but not what proceeded it.

"Eldarion playing the Animal Game with Gailrin," Legolas answered.

"It is rare," Arwen agreed. "In fact, I am not sure when it last happened." Her smile dimmed. "He is so rarely home since he joined the Rangers. The only reason he is here now is he wanted to make sure we made it back to Minas Tirith safely. We could not bear his leaving again so soon so he agreed to stay for a month or two."

"Arwen, we have discussed this," Aragorn replied gently but with an undercurrent in his tone that suggested this was an old discussion. "Eldarion's place now is with the Rangers and has been for many years. He needs to learn how to defend Gondor. He cannot be a good king without knowing what it is like to actually fight."

She sighed slightly and glanced at the children playing. If any of them were paying attention to the adults, it was not obvious. "I know. But he is my first-born. I worry about him."

Legolas reached over and squeezed her hand. "Do not worry, Arwen. Eldarion is an excellent fighter, but he does not take unnecessary risks." His tone was comforting, but mischief sparkled in his eyes. The "but" had been used on purpose.

The queen's answering smile was mostly smirk. "Unlike his father and uncles, including his archery teacher?"

The king and lord tried to look innocent, but failed and laughed as they exchanged glances. Arwen joined them.

The laughter drew the children's attention. Gailrin jumped to her feet, scattering the cards on her lap, and hurried to stand in front of Legolas. The other three complained without heat that she had messed up the game, but she paid them no heed.

"Uncle Legolas, what is so funny?" she asked.

"Your mother was making fun of me, Gailrin," he replied slanting a saucy grin at the dark-haired woman next to him.

"Mother," the child said, placing her hands on her hips and directing a glare that belied her age at her mother. "Do not pick on Uncle Legolas."

Legolas bit his lip to hold back his laughter, as did Aragorn. The other children rolled their eyes.

"Gailrin," Randiriel called before Arwen could reply, "do not speak like that to mother."

The youngest child of the four spared her oldest sister a quick glance over her shoulder before looking back at the queen. "She should not be mean to Uncle Legolas."

"Gailrin," Arwen said softly. "You should know by now that Legolas deserves to be picked on occasionally."

Gailrin's mouth dropped open at her mother's response as her father started laughing again. Eldarion quickly joined. Legolas tried to look affronted, but after a few seconds was chuckling in amusement. Randiriel and Taurwen exchanged glances, partly at their mother's comment and partly at Gailrin's look.

"But, Mother, you said it is not nice to pick on people."

"It is not, young one, but I started it and deserved the response," Legolas reached out and pulled the eight-year-old girl onto his lap. She snuggled comfortably, used to being there.

"Well, do not do it again," she reprimanded, looking seriously at the blond Elf.

Sitting across from them, Aragorn was struck again by the similarity of their appearances. Gailrin had the same coloring, in hair and eyes, of Legolas, but her skin was darker since she was not an Elf. The shape of their faces was similar and Gailrin's body promised to be tall and slender when she reached maturity. While Legolas loved, and spoiled, all four children; from the first day, he had a special bond with Gailrin. And Gailrin loved him more than anyone else. Originally, Aragorn planned on spending a few years in Arnor, but Gailrin had been miserable away from "Uncle" Legolas. When a few other issues occurred in Minas Tirith, they returned after only three seasons.

"I cannot make any promises, Gailrin. Your mother and I have been teasing each other for many centuries. I doubt I can stop at this point."

The child reached out and hit his shoulder softly. "You are in, incor, incorrigible!" She struggled over the word, but managed to get it out.

Legolas stared at her in surprise. "Where did you hear that word, young one?"

"Papa calls Eldarion that on a regular basis."

The parents and Eldarion laughed. Legolas grinned. "It fits him, too."

The man, who was middle-aged by normal standards at 42, was still young due to his Dunedain and Elven blood. While trouble did not find him as often as it did his father, he had seen his share of battles as a Ranger. The War of the Ring had not ended all strife in Middle Earth. Eldarion inherited his father's dry sense of humor, but luckily not his uncles' penchant for practical jokes.

"Gailrin, are you done playing the Animal Game?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Thank the Valar. It is such a childish game," Taurwen muttered. The 17-year-old ignored the glances her older family members flashed at her and instead climbed to her feet, leaving her cards on the rug in a pile. She proceeded over to a bookshelf and perused the shelves for something else to occupy her. Randiriel began collecting the cards scattered over the rug and Eldarion helped her.

"Taurwen thinks she is grown-up since she has a boyfriend," Gailrin said. The comment probably was supposed to be a secret as she leaned close to Legolas' ear, but she spoke in a very audible voice.

"She does not have a boyfriend," Aragorn said firmly.

The blond child flushed guiltily as she realized she had been overheard.

"He is my boyfriend," The brown-eyed brunette returned, swirling to face her father.

"You are much too young for a boyfriend, Taurwen," Arwen told her in a tone of voice that inferred this, also, was old ground.

"Am not," the youth grumbled in an undertone while she nodded and turned back to the shelves. Since neither parent reacted, Legolas assumed he was the only who heard. He also did not mention that Aragorn had been fighting orcs when he was 17 and three short years later met Arwen.

"Tell me what you did in Arnor, young one." Legolas changed the subject before the pleasant atmosphere was strained by the normal, as he had learned, up and down of human teenagers.

"Well, we…" the girl launched into a description of her activities. Everyone participated in the discussion about playing in fallen leaves, snow forts, sliding on frozen ponds, riding through mud and more that followed. During the spirited conversation, which lasted for over an hour, the three older children moved onto the other sofa and chairs in the room. Even Taurwen participated after trying to ignore the conversation and paging through a book. It was discarded when she was drawn into a debate between Eldarion and Randiriel. Gailrin remained in Legolas' lap.

"Gailrin, it is time for you to go to bed," Arwen said much later during a pause in the conversation.

The child's face scowled mutinously. "But, Mother, I want to spend more time with Uncle Legolas."

"Gailrin, you heard your mother," Aragon responded.

The beautiful blue eyes darkened and her bottom lip pouted out. "But, Papa," she whined.

"Young one," Legolas interjected smoothly before her parents could respond. "I will be here for several more days. We will be able to play again tomorrow."

The pout eased a little, but did not disappear. "But Uncle Legolas, you'll be in meetings with Papa all day. I will not even see you."

"I will make sure we have some time together, Gailrin."

"Some time? How much is that?"

"Enough of this, my daughter. It is time you went to bed," Arwen said. The firm tone of voice ended further argument from Gailrin. She recognized the tone and knew further stalling would result in punishment.

With a deep sigh, she got to her feet. Part way across the room, she stopped. Her eyes flashed with excitement as an idea occurred to her. "Uncle Legolas, will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"A what?" he repeated, playing for time.

"A bedtime story. Please."

Legolas quickly glanced at Arwen who nodded her permission.

"Well, I suppose." The Elf tried to sound reluctant, but no one believed him.

A delighted grin met his words. "But Uncle Legolas, can you make it one I have never heard before?"

Legolas frowned for a moment, thinking, then smiled. "I will tell you about the first time I met your father."

Six faces swiveled towards the Elf. Four were lit with delight, one with amusement and one with resignation.

"I have never heard this story either. May I listen in?" Eldarion asked.

"Yes, all of you can if want."

"But you must prepare for bed first. Once Gailrin is in her bed and the rest are gathered, Legolas will begin," Arwen instructed. There was a flurry of activity as the youths jumped to their feet and left the room.

"This should be good," Aragorn said in a tone that did not reflect his words. Legolas smirked.

A short while later, in Gailrin's room, he began.

TBC…

-----------

_A/N: This story been percolating for a long time and I'm still not sure how it's going to turn out. Encouragement and/or constructive criticism is appreciated! (How's that for a blatant hint to review?)_


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply

_A/N: The story scenes are in third person because I'm picturing what the listeners (and readers) are seeing – not Legolas' exact words. Hence the lack of quote marks as well.(The thought of quotes within quotes was too much for me!) I hope this isn't too confusing._

* * *

Chapter 2

It was 2937 in the Third Age.

The trees surrounded them with welcoming warmth. Dappled sunlight decorated the ground, the horses, and the warriors as they moved down the path towards the river. The soft ground from centuries of leaf fall muffled the sound of the horses' hooves.

The pace was a steady walk, not incredibly slow, but with no rush involved. The contingent of warriors from Mirkwood was more relaxed than they had been since leaving home. Within the extended borders of Imladris, not far from the Last Homely House, the dangers were negligible. It showed in the relaxed formation that they rode; the bows hung over backs rather than in hands, and the lighthearted, albeit quiet, conversations.

All of the Elves traveling through the sun-drenched forest were relaxed. Except one.

Legolas rode at the front of the small group, his posture tense. He was not worried about attack anymore but instead was lost in thought.

The attacks from orcs had increased and even the spiders had been more vicious recently. Worse, the shadow of Dol Guldor was growing darker and stronger. Legolas' father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, wanted him to talk to Elrond, Lord of Imladris, to make him aware of the dangers, if he was not already. Legolas also was supposed to find out if Elrond had any suggestions for dealing with the problems, but this request came from his brother, not his father. Even though the relationship between the two realms was cordial, Thranduil had never forgotten that his father was killed fighting in the Last Alliance and Elrond had survived at the end of the Second Age. At this time, the king did not want to leave his realm, so he sent Legolas instead. And even now, I am not sure if this trip was meant as a reward or punishment, Legolas thought wryly.

--

"_Uncle Legolas?" Gailrin's voice jolted the Elf out his story-telling mode. It took him a second to shake off the memories and focus on her. Leaning forward in bed, where he sat partway down, she asked, "Why are you telling us this?"_

_He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"_

"_The information about spiders and, and other stuff. Where is Papa?"_

_A slight smile decorated his lips as he understood. "I will get to him, Gailrin. The story must be set up properly first. That was a very different time in Middle Earth. You need to know that."_

"_Oh, OK."_

_With a smile, Legolas continued._

-- --

He had been battling spiders deep within the forest for so long; he had nearly forgotten what the sun looked like. This trip, made during high summer, had quickly reminded him. For that reason, he enjoyed making the trip, whether his father expected him to or not. Once they had left the mountains and crossed the plain, Legolas enjoyed every second of the bright sunlight, even when it caused him to squint from its glare and over-heated the afternoon air.

He also was looking forward to seeing the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, if they were home. As the three were close in age, they always had fun when they were together. He paused to reflect, when was the last time he had seen them? After thinking for a few moments, Legolas decided it must have been the last time they had visited him about a century ago. The trouble they had gotten into that visit! The three were very competitive… according to his father too competitive. Legolas laughed silently. He shook his head at the memory and said to himself, "Maybe that is why Elladan and Elrohir have not visited again. They are afraid father has not forgiven them yet. He will never forget!"

The prince's shoulders shook slightly as he laughed inwardly while remembering his father's parting admonishment. "Legolas, you are a prince of Mirkwood as well as a proven warrior. Please conduct yourself in a manner befitting your position. DO NOT" and the do not had been strongly emphasized, "get involved in your normal competition with the twins." Legolas had done his best to remain serious as he replied, "Yes, father." But then his sense of humor had gotten the best of him. "Well, at least I will if Elrohir and Elladan do not start anything." Thranduil had shaken his head and said, "Behave" firmly, but luckily did not lecture further. Concern about the reason for the visit overwhelmed the other issue.

Legolas hoped the twins would be at the Last Homely House for at least part of his visit. He knew they normally traveled with the Dunedains to patrol areas around Imladris and Arnor. He also knew from the last letter he had received from Elrohir that Arwen was visiting her mother's family in Lorien, so he would not be able to see her.

At one point, Thranduil had hoped Legolas and Arwen would marry.

--

"_You could have been our father?" Taurwen asked. Her voice was shocked, but held neither disgust nor enjoyment of the idea._

"_No, let me explain."_

--

As much as Legolas enjoyed Arwen's beauty and company, he looked at her as a sister. And a fun Elf to plan ways to annoy her brothers. Despite her gentle bearing, Arwen could be very devious. As the youngest in her family, she had to be. Legolas smiled as the thought of some of her plans that he had participated in over the centuries. No one could plan like Arwen.

--

"_I'm the youngest. I am devious?" Gailrin asked._

"_Yes!" her siblings replied in unison. The adults exchanged smiles at their laughter and Gailrin's pout before Legolas continued._

--

"Prince," the call from the captain did not distract Legolas from his musings.

"Legolas! Stop!" This time the loud call startled the prince and he quickly reined his horse to a stop. The other Elves accompanying them had done so already and were a few paces behind.

"What is it, Poldon?" he questioned, a slight frown marring his face.

"Are you planning on crossing the last border without announcing yourself?" the captain queried, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Legolas looked around. They were already to the river where Elves were always stationed as lookouts. While the Elves would not shoot without notice, it was not polite, nor wise, to ride blindly in. Legolas shook his head. How the roaring of the river had gotten that loud without him being aware was surprising. If he had been that distracted earlier in the trip, the fight with orcs could have been much worse.

"I was lost in thought and did not realize," he trailed off.

"Obviously," Poldon said with a smile. "And now?"

Legolas nudged his horse ahead two paces.

"Guards of Imladris," he called out. "We are from Mirkwood and desire entrance to your lord's realm." Even though Legolas was sure his contingent had been watched for some time and had been recognized, it was best to follow protocol.

An Elf quickly appeared on the far side of the river. "Who speaks for you?" His bow was in his hand, but was not pointed at the visitors. No arrows had been pulled from the quiver on his back.

"I am Legolas," he paused and then added, "Prince of Mirkwood. I come to treat with Lord Elrond. These Elves all are Mirkwood warriors."

"Does Lord Elrond expect you?"

Legolas bit back a reply and tried to not to laugh. In the steadiest voice he could muster, he replied, "No, he does not."

The Elf across the river paused for a moment and looked to the side as if checking with someone else. He nodded and then called, "Enter, our Mirkwood brothers, and be welcome in Imladris."

Legolas led the mounted Elves over the bridge that crossed the madly foaming river. When they reached the other Elf, he bowed slightly. "Do you need a guide to the house, Prince Legolas?"

"We know the way. Thank you," the prince replied.

The other Elf bowed again and headed back to his post as the Mirkwood Elves moved forward. For several moments they rode quietly.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Poldon?"

"Why did it take you so long to answer if Lord Elrond is expecting you?" The prince and captain were riding side-by-side, with the rest of the contingent behind them, in a loose formation.

This time Legolas laughed out loud and grinned. "Well, we did not tell him we were coming, but it is Lord Elrond. He will know anyways."

Poldon laughed also. "Only if he bothers to check on your activities, which I doubt he does."

"I do not know. After the last few times I have gotten together with Elladan and Elrohir, here or in Mirkwood, we have managed to cause a great deal of trouble. Lord Elrond probably wants a warning to prevent it from happening again."

"Especially in his keep?"

"Most definitely."

"You are right. He probably sent the twins to Arnor last week to keep you separate."

"I guess I will just have to stay until they get back."

Both Legolas and Poldon laughed and continued to joke until they arrived at the stable.

--

_Legolas stopped. Gailrin opened her eyes, which had fluttered shut earlier. "Why are you stopping?" she asked in a sleepy voice._

"_I think that is enough for tonight. We will continue tomorrow."_

_Too sleepy to argue, the child nodded her head. Legolas leaned over from where he sat next to her on the bed and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, young one."_

_She smiled. "Good night, Uncle Legolas."_

_The others also said their good nights and left the room and the peacefully sleeping girl._

_TBC…_

* * *

_Author's notes (again):_

_Sorry for the short chapter, but a short update is better than no update, right?_

_Reviews and comments are always appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First, I apologize for the long delay between chapters. Work has been busy for the past few months and my plot squirrel has not been cooperative. Plus, I had to do a lot of re-writing, rather than new writing, when I had a chance to work on it again. Sigh. I can't guarantee the next chapter will be timely, but it will not be as long as this break. I hope. :-)_

_A/N II: I own nothing. The good stuff you recognize belongs to Mr. Tolkien. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_The following night, after games and conversations in the family room, everyone again retired to Gailrin's room for the next installment in the story. During the day, at different times, all of the children asked what would happen next. Legolas refused to say anything except, "Your father will enter the story tonight."_

_As everyone was getting settled, Legolas looked around the room. It was decorated in several different shades of blue – from a pale robin's egg color for the window drapes to a dark midnight blue in pillows on the window seat. There were also bright splashes of color – yellow in a pillow, pinks, reds and more blues in a rug on the floor. Toys and books were on shelves and clothes hung neatly in the closet. Several stuffed animals were piled haphazardly on the floor. The previous night Aragorn had removed them from the rocking chair so he could sit down. They would remain on the floor until the story was done._

_Gailrin climbed into bed and reclined against a pillow. Legolas again sat midway down her bed. He was angled so he could see her and the others distributed throughout the room by turning his head slightly. Aragorn was in the corner to Legolas' right in the rocking chair. Arwen sat on the floor and leaned against his legs. Eldarion and Taurwen sat on the window seat, directly across from Legolas while Randiriel heaped up a pile of pillows and laid on them. She was just to the left of the Legolas as he scanned their faces. Everyone was settled and ready._

_With a smile, the Elf continued his story._

--

After taking care of their horses, the Mirkwood Elves were shown to their rooms. All but Legolas were staying in the guesthouse. As he left his companions, Legolas remembered the twins discussing the building of the guest quarter's centuries ago. "Father figures since Imladris seems to be the meeting place for everyone," Elrohir started. "That he would build a place for visitors to stay," Elladan continued. They had looked at each other and laughed. "He was tired of tripping over the strangers in his own house!" Elrohir finished.

The Elf who led Legolas to his room in the main house also informed him that Lord Elrond was occupied. He would see Legolas at dinner and they could begin their counsel tomorrow.

Legolas took advantage of the time to bathe and change his clothes. The outfit he had worn from Mirkwood was dirty and he carried it to the laundry. Even though it had been more than a century since he had visited, he remembered the layout of the house and surrounding gardens. It was a comfort to know that some things did not change.

While he was tired from the trip, he decided rather than lying down that he would prefer to walk through the gardens. No one had mentioned if the twins were home, and Legolas concluded they were not since they had not pounced on him yet.

As he strolled through the gardens, he heard a child's laugh in the distance. It sounded like a young elf, no more than 8 or 10 years old. He smiled. Elflings were always fun. Well usually, he amended with a wry smile remembering when his nephew vomited on him after eating too many berries.

--

"_Uncle Legolas." It was Taurwen who interrupted first this evening._

_When the Elf looked at the teen, she continued. "That could not have happened. Elves do not get sick."_

"_Normally, yes, but when Narcalimo stuffed who knows how many berries down in a very short time, his stomach rebelled. It was a very unusual occurrence, but not the first time an elfling has eaten something and gotten sick."_

"_Oh. Well, continue then."_

"_Thank you." He said it wryly before launching back into his story.  
_

--

He slowly walked towards the clearing where the laughter had come from. He heard other sounds, but the laughter was not repeated. When he was only a short distance away, he heard the child saying something in a loud voice, but could not understand it. This time it was followed by a woman's murmur. He couldn't make out the words, but judging by the loud "No" that followed obviously the elfling's mother was trying to get the child to stop doing something.

Legolas stepped through the path's opening into the clearing. He saw something small hurtle towards him. Before he could react, the elfling reached him and threw both arms around his leg and held on as tight as he could. The impact made the Elf sway, but he managed, barely, not to fall over.

--

"_That must be Papa!" Gailrin exclaimed, nearly bounding from her sheets as she sat up straight in her excitement. _

_Legolas raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "If I may continue, you will find out." His tone was serious, but his eyes danced with laughter._

_The girl slumped back against her pillow, slightly abashed and nodded. "Please."_

--

"Tell Mama that I don't need a bath. I took one," the youngster paused trying to think when, "before. I don't need another one!"

--

"_That is definitely your father," Arwen muttered dryly. The king reached down and pulled a strand of her hair in retaliation._

"_Ow," she complained, but continued to smile._

_Legolas heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Would the adults please behave themselves so I can continue?" All of the listeners grinned. They knew he was not really upset._

"_Please do go on, Legolas," Arwen replied. "I am curious to know if that was my future husband."_

--

"Estel, let go and come here," his mother instructed.

--

"_I knew it!" Arwen remarked. Legolas ignored her and Aragorn's sound of hurt and continued._

--

"No!"

"Estel, your father Elrond has a guest tonight and you must be clean for that."

"No. Tell her I said no…" the boy's voice trailed off as he looked up and realized he was hanging onto the leg of an Elf he did not know. "Who are you?" he asked, his look becoming the best glare a young child could manage. Yet he maintained his tight grip.

Legolas found himself speechless. Who am I? He thought. Who are you two? Calling Elrond father? Your name is Hope? Then, as he looked from the boy to the woman hurrying towards them, Legolas realized they both were human. What? He shook his head. Puzzled he may be, but that was no excuse to be rude.

He held out his hand, palm facing outwards, to stop the woman and smiled at her. "It is fine." He then looked down at the child. "Estel, is that your name?" The curly brown head at his hip nodded. "Well, Estel if you will let go of my leg, I will sit down by you and tell you who I am."

"If I do, Mama will take me for my bath."

"I will ask her not to take you until we are done talking. Will you let go then?"

Estel thought for a moment and then nodded again.

Legolas looked at the lady who was smiling at the exchange. He noted the sorrow in her eyes and the cares she wore on her face, despite her young age. Obviously her life had not been easy, but the love she had for her son was evident.

--

_Without a word, Arwen reached back for her husband's hand and squeezed. They both understood the pain of losing their parents._

_The children, of course, missed the significance of the action. Legolas did not, but continued without a pause._

--

"Lady, will you agree not to take Estel for his bath until we have talked?"

She smiled again at the formal tone of the question. "I agree, but you and I decide when it has been enough talk, not Estel."

The Elf chuckled lightly at her comment. Young the Man might be, but obviously he had already figured out ways to bargain.

"That sounds fair to me. Estel?"

The child looked at his mother and then Legolas. Reluctantly he nodded. Slowly he unwrapped his arms from Legolas' leg. As he took a step back, he watched his mother, expecting her to grab him and take him away.

--

"_Father, you did not trust your own mother?" Randiriel interrupted with a question for the first time._

_Aragorn looked at his gray-eyed daughter, who had an amused smile._

"_When it came to her penchant for putting me in the bathtub, no," he replied with a lazy smile of his own._

"_How often did she make you take a bath?" The raven-haired beauty questioned her father. The rest of the family watched the interaction switching their gazes between the two as if they were throwing a ball back and forth._

_The king shrugged. "It depended. I think she would have liked to put me in each day, but usually was once or twice a week."_

"_You could have used one a day," Legolas contributed in a very innocent tone._

_His friend glared, but at the same time his mouth twitched. The others chuckled or giggled. "Only because I was trying to keep up with you. That was a dirty affair."_

_After the laughter subsided, Legolas picked up the thread of his story again._

--

Legolas shifted his weight, glad to be able to move again. "Do you want to sit here or on the benches?"

"Benches," the lady said as the child replied, "Here" and sat down.

Legolas bent down to offer Estel his hand. He grabbed it with a puzzled look and was promptly pulled to his feet. He scowled slightly. "But…"

"Estel, it is only polite to sit where the lady wants. But we can compromise. She will sit on the benches and we will sit on the ground by her."

"Okay," Estel said as he dragged the Elf quickly towards the bench. He tried to pull the Elf to the ground but Legolas resisted.

"We cannot sit until after your mother does."

"Why?"

"It is polite and it shows respect." The child sighed deeply and mumbled something about "as serious as Glorfindel," but remained standing. As soon as his mother had seated herself, he resumed tugging on Legolas' hand. This time, the Elf allowed himself to be pulled down. He sat cross-legged on the grass. Estel promptly scooted close to him, but at an angle where he could see the prince's face. Legolas noticed the mother had a strange look, like she could not quite believe what she was seeing. But she smiled easily before speaking.

"My name is Gilraen and this is my son, Estel. We have been living in Imladris for the past few years." She paused. "And Estel has been taught better manners that what he just demonstrated." She focused a serious look on the child who looked slightly guilty, but not very.

"My lady Gilraen, it is a pleasure to meet you. And you also, Estel." He smiled at the child while inwardly wondering why they were living in Imladris. Humans were not as rare in Imladris as in the other Elven strongholds, yet the idea of ones living here was something he had never heard of. However, he did not ask how or why it happened. The lady would have told him if she wanted him to know. Plus, he planned on asking Elladan and Elrohir when he had a chance.

He placed his arm across his chest and bowed slightly to Gilraen and then Estel. "I am Legolas from Mirkwood. I have come to visit Lord Elrond with questions from my father, Thranduil. So I am probably the guest you have to take a bath for, Estel."

"Since I've already met you, can I skip the bath?"

Legolas held up a hand to stall the mother's response while biting back a grin. "I took a bath just before coming out here. Do you not want to be as clean as me?"

"I don't think I can ever be that clean."

Legolas chuckled yet again. This one of the most entertaining conversations he had taken part in for some time. "No, but you probably could do with getting a layer or two of dirt off."

--

"_Yet again, some things never change." Arwen muttered, quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_I would beg to differ. I put a great store on personal cleanliness." Aragorn countered._

"_It only took, what, a century?" Legolas contributed._

_Arwen doubled over in laughter and the children joined in. The former Ranger glared at his long-time friend. Things might have gotten testy if Randiriel had not looked at Eldarion and grinned. "I see that fighting skills, hair color and sense of humor are not the only things inherited." Laughter erupted again. Aragorn and Eldarion joining in. _

_When the laughter settled to lazy smiles, Arwen and Legolas exchanged glances. Both knew that no matter what his sisters thought, Eldarion did not match his father in that regard. But rather than continue the debate, Legolas drew his audience back into the tale._

--

Estel began to pout so the Elf continued. "But we still have time before you must bathe, so let us get to know each other better."

The child smiled as the dreaded bath was delayed. His brow furrowed as he thought. "Does Father know you?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I have known Lord Elrond since I was just an elfling."

"Do you know my brothers, too?" Estel asked.

"Your brothers?" Legolas faltered, stalling for time as he tried to figure out if the child meant Elrond's twins or someone else entirely.

"Elrohir and Elladan," the child clarified in a tone that stated the answer should have been very obvious.

"Yes, I do. We have been friends for many years."

"You have?"

It was Legolas' turn to nod.

"I'm six," the human said. "But my brothers are much older. They're almost three mile, uh, mill, uh. They're old!"

"Do you mean millennia?" Legolas said the word the child had stumbled over.

"Yea, that's it! They're old."

The Elf grinned at the way the child kept saying "They're old." "Actually, Estel, for an Elf, Elladan and Elrohir are not that old. And I am almost as old as they are."

--

"_You are over 3,000 years old? "Gailrin interrupted. _

_Legolas looked at her in surprise. He thought she knew that; that all the children did. "Yes, young one. I have been on Arda for more than 3,000 years."_

_She frowned slightly. "Wow, I knew you had lived a long time, but that is really, really long." She studied her uncle seriously. "What is it like?"_

_The lord of __Ithilien raised an eyebrow as he studied the girl. "It just is."_

_She gave him a disgusted look. "Uncle Legolas, that is not an answer."_

"_To the contrary, it is the best answer. It is just what I know. Just as you know how to be eight."_

"_But I will not be eight very long, and you have been that old for a long time."_

_Legolas shook his head slightly. "I cannot explain it, Gailrin. I am sorry."_

_The girl was about to continue arguing, when Arwen intervened. "Gailrin, let us hear how your father reacted to the same news. You can discuss this with Legolas later."_

_Gailrin nodded reluctantly. Legolas gave her hand a quick squeeze._

--

"You are?" The child studied the Elf as if he was looking for signs of age. Legolas chuckled again. Talking to this child was a new experience for him. Elflings were notoriously curious, but they had nothing on this human boy. "But if you've known them for that long, why haven't we met before?"

Legolas smiled sadly. "Estel, it is hard to explain." At the look the boy gave him, Legolas flashed back to his childhood and the frequent refrain of "You are too young to understand." He swore he wouldn't ever do that and now he was. With a slight shake of his head, he continued. "I have not visited Imladris for many years. Since before your mother was born at least."

"Why?"

With a sigh, the Elf tried to explain in a way the boy could understand. "When you are as old as the twins and me, a few years do not make much of a difference. We have been busy with our duties and have not been able to visit."

The boy mulled over the answer for a bit. "Oh, duties like the ones that make my brothers be gone so much?"

"Yes."

"But when they are gone, do they visit you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow; he had not expected such strong logic from one so young. "Because my home is further away than what they travel."

Estel looked prepared to ask more questions, but Gilraen interrupted. "Estel, enough." The child looked at his mother, but knew better to argue. He quickly switched tactics.

"So, if you've known my brothers for that long, can you tell me a story about them? Please." He tacked the last word on as an after-thought as his mother looked at him.

Legolas blinked. The quick switch of subjects surprised him, even though Gilraen had precipitated it. He glanced over to Gilraen sitting on the bench. She was smiling in the way that only a mother could: loving, bemused, patient and exasperated all at once. He turned his attention back to Estel.

"I would enjoy telling you a story about your brothers. In fact, I will tell you about the time when Elrohir and Elladan blundered into poison ivy and itched for a week,"

He briefly recapped the story that happened when the twins were about 200 years old, adults but still immature. Legolas had been on his first solo visit to Imladris, without his elder brother or father. It was a story he reminded them about occasionally.

--

"_And you still like to harass them about it now!" Aragorn interjected. _

"_Yes, I do." Legolas replied with a smirk._

"_You have to admit, it was rather foolish of them to sit in poison ivy," Arwen added. Her eyes sparkled with mischief at the memory; she also was not above reminding her brothers about it when it suited her._

"_It is a good story," Eldarion said. "I think of it when I see a large patch when I am on patrol." He grinned wickedly. "Patches that I avoid of course."_

"_He can be taught!" Randiriel supplied sarcastically._

"_Pretty amazing, I know," Eldarion agreed cheerfully. His oldest sister rolled her eyes back at him. "But we were hearing about father, not me. Please go on, Uncle Legolas."_

--

Estel laughed at the antics of his brothers and how they drove Lord Elrond crazy with their whining.

"So from now on, both twins are very careful where they sit for lunch!" Legolas concluded.

"And now, my son, it is time to get ready for dinner," Gilraen spoke for the first time in quite a while.

"But I want to stay here with Legolas," Estel whined.

"Master Estel." The child smiled at the title. "I also have to get ready. If you agree to come nicely, I will walk you and Lady Gilraen back to the house."

Estel debated inwardly for a moment before he nodded. He knew he had to go so at least he got to stay with the Elf longer.

Legolas gracefully stood up and extended a hand to Gilraen to help her up. Once she was standing, he turned his attention to the child still sitting on the ground.

"Up you go, Estel." The Elf grabbed the child under the arms and raised him up above his head. He then swung the child around and ended by tucking him under his arm, against his side, like a package.

"Now, where did that little human go?" Legolas queried. "He is not on the ground," the Elf looked down. "He is not above," as he looked up. "Where is he?"

Between his peals of laughter, Estel gasped, "I'm here. Under your arm."

Legolas turned his head to look at him. "Now what are you doing there?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"You put me here!"

"Oh I did. I forgot." Legolas put the child down. Both Elf and boy laughed. Gilraen was also laughing as she headed out of the garden. She glanced back just in time to see Estel slip his hand into Legolas'. The Elf smiled down at her son as he led Estel behind her.

--

_Legolas trailed off and for a long moment silence prevailed. Then, "That is really interesting that you two became friends immediately," Randiriel mused._

"_It is. Especially when you hear more tomorrow," Legolas replied._

"_What do you mean?" Taurwen asked._

"_You will have to wait and see," her father replied._

"_Wait? Why does it seem like I am always waiting for something?" Gailrin said._

_Eldarion laughed briefly and then replied. "You have not been alive long enough to wait, little sister."_

"_Oh, please," she scoffed. "I have to wait for everything. 'Wait until you're older.' 'Let you sister go first.' 'After you have done your work.' Everything is wait!"_

_As Arwen and Legolas chuckled, Aragorn answered. "I hate to break it to you, Gailrin, but you will always spend a lot of time waiting. It is part of life." The girl frowned as her father kept talking. "But now, sleep should be imminent. No waiting for that." He smiled as Arwen stood and he followed suit. "Good night, Gailrin." The others said their good nights. Legolas paused to brush a kiss against Gailrin's cheek and whisper, "Sleep well, young one." Arwen took the light with her and darkness enveloped the room as the door was shut. _

_TBC…_

_A/N III: Reviews are wonderful! They feed the squirrel. And give me encouragement to tackle the next chapter. C'mon on, I'm writing two stories in one… shouldn't that mean I get double the reviews? grin Constructive criticism is always appreciated! (Constructive being the key word!) _


End file.
